


Prompt: Strapped to an Operating Table

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Violence, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: What happens when a few of Shani's new and more wild student's morbid curiosity gets the better of them. Another work for my when bad things happen bingo.





	Prompt: Strapped to an Operating Table

He doesn’t know what they’ve given him, but he knows he’s in trouble. His hearing isn’t as sharp, his vision blurring. His senses are dulling and he can feel himself growing weaker by the second. He tries to move off the table, but his arms feel like lead and his arms like jelly.

His whole mind is yelling at him, telling him to fight back but he’s so tired and sleep soon claims him.

When he begins to come to the first thing he can hear is hushed voices, they’re fighting over something, Eskel’s mind hasn’t caught up, still sluggish but he forces himself awake further, his instinct telling him something isn’t right.

“You do it” he hears a boy whisper.

“It was your idea, you can do it” he hears another.

Eskel blinks his eyes open, it takes a moment for them to focus but when he does he see’s a group of students looking down at him.

“ _How did I get here?_ ” he wonders.

He didn’t remember feeling sick or passing out. He was having a drink, telling stories to a group of students who seemed interested…the drink.

He feels hands on his chest, pressing deep and examining him. He’s had Shani do this plenty of times and some students too but none of it felt this clinical and detached.

He shivers as he feels cold liquid being poured on his chest, the smell that hits him lets him know its alcohol. They’re sterilising his chest.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering with that, wouldn’t be a loss if he went septic.”

Eskel begins to struggle but his body isn’t cooperating. It’s then he also feels the straps keeping him down.

“ _Shit_ ” he thinks.

He turns to his side and see’s another student with a book sitting closely, he recognises it as one of Shani’s own, he knows her notes are scribbled in the margins. “Find the 5th intercostal space in the mid-axillary line and make bilateral thoracotomies.”

Eskel feels a hand probing his chest, counting his ribs. He swallows the bile rising in his throat and starts to gag.

“I think he’s going to vomit” the same voice comments.

“Urgh, that’s disgusting. Turn him before he chokes, it’s be a waste to get this far and have him die before we’ve done anything.”

* * *

It’s getting late and Shani is worried, she knows her students and Eskel would probably end up talking all night if they had the chance, but they need the rest and so does her witcher.

“What on earth is going on here?” She’s shocked, barely able to form a sentence as she moves towards the witcher and stands between him and the boy with the knife. She forces them all back and unties the witcher. “Eskel. It’s me, breathe. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay, we’re going to get you cleaned up and home.”

Once untied he grabs hold of her arm, pulling her in close but his grip on her loosens as he recognises her voice. She looks him over, meeting his eyes, making sure he’s okay before slowly helping him up.

He’s breathing heavily against the nausea but his eyes meet each member of the group. “If I ever see you step foot in Oxenfurt, let alone the academy I won’t hesitate to kill each and everyone of you” he snarls. His eyes are menacing, his tone serious.

Eskel won’t hesitate and his expression conveys that as he stares at the students. The gang of students are wide eyed, fearing for their lives, they flee the scene. Shani can’t bear to look at them, her focus solely on the man beside her. 

She knows she’s going to have to cause him more discomfort later and force him to relive the experience when she examines him but she thinks it can wait. She grabs a blanket from one of the many cupboards, wrapping it around his shoulders before leading him out and back to her place to rest.


End file.
